Aposto um galeão que você me quer
by G. M. Black
Summary: Era só mais uma tentativa de fazer com que Ronald aprendesse alguma coisa, talvez ele até aprendesse a dar valor a ela, ou ele já dava?


Aposto um galeão que você me quer

-Francamente, Ronald!- Disse Hermione fechando um dos cinco livros que estavam abertos sobre a mesa. O livro tinha a capa preta com grandes letras douradas intitulando-o "Defesa contra as artes das Trevas".

-Hermione, isso é impossível! Não sei como você consegue entender alguma coisa. - disse ele enquanto se levantava e ia em direção a janela. Já era madrugada e os dois nem tinham percebido o tempo passar. Era bom estar com Hermione, muito bom. Mesmo que fosse estudando ele gostava de sentir a presença dela.

-Não é impossível, Ron. Se você ao menos tentasse!- ela disse a última frase com certo pesar na voz, tinha feito de tudo e Ron não tinha entendido nada, era decepcionante saber que tinha falhado.

Infelizmente ele não captou esse pesar na voz da menina, ele só tinha visto a raiva. E agora com seu olhar voltado para ela o ruivo disse:

-Claro, eu estou aqui há quatro horas e não estou tentando, estou aqui por que não tenho nada de mais interessante pra fazer!- Ele disse num tom irônico que desagradou Hermione profundamente.

-Então vá, Ron, vá!-Hermione começava a recolher seus pertences e guardá-los na mochila, com uma raiva eminente- Eu faço de tudo, fico aqui feito uma louca tentando, em vão, te ensinar alguma coisa, perdendo o meu sábado e a minha noite de sono pra TENTAR fazer alguma coisa entrar nessa sua cabeça dura e você nem dá valor, nunca dá não é mesmo?- Qualquer um que estivesse na sala comunal nesse momento poderia ouvir a conversa dos dois em alto e bom som, porém já eram três horas da manhã e a essa altura todos já estavam dormindo.

-Sim, claro, por que eu sou um legume insensível, não sou? Nunca fui bom o suficiente pra você não é Hermione? E acho que nunca vou ser. –A tristeza na voz de Ron ao dizer a última frase era tanta que Hermione, já fechando sua mochila, deixou de lado sua raiva para encarar o menino que amava, e sempre amou, por alguns segundos.

Ela olhava aquele semblante triste que ele tinha no momento, olhava seus olhos azuis, seus cabelos ruivos e suas incontáveis sardas que dava um ar de moleque àquele, que agora ela tinha finalmente percebido ter se tornado um homem.

Mas e Ron? Será que ele pensava nela como mulher, ou somente a sabe-tudo que ele conheceu há seis anos?

-Ron, do que você está falando?- a morena agora falava com um tom de voz um pouco abaixo do normal, afinal não precisava gritar, só estavam os dois ali, a emoção que sentia era toda transpassada em sua voz.

Ron deu um pequeno chute no pé de uma cadeira que estava perto dele deslocando-a.

-Hermione, eu só... Só queria... Se você não fosse tão mandona... –pronto, ele tinha feito exatamente como das outras vezes. Sempre que Ron estava perto de dizer para Hermione aquilo que ele realmente sentia o ruivo acabava travando e dizendo alguma coisa que (nem ele sabe como) acabava ofendendo sua amada, as palavras erradas simplesmente saiam, sem querer.

-Eu sou mandona? EU SOU? Desculpe-me por tentar te ajudar, por tentar fazer com que você entenda a matéria, por ficar estudando com você quanto tempo for preciso sempre que você me pede. Da próxima vez eu deixo você rodar na prova, talvez assim você me dê um pouco de valor!- Hermione estava tão imersa em sua raiva, que quase não teve reação quando o ruivo de uma hora para outra avançou em seus lábios beijando-a de surpresa.

Ron tinha uma mão posta na nuca de Hermione, por baixo de seus cabelos encaracolados, enquanto seu outro braço enlaçava a cintura da morena.

Hermione logo postou uma das mãos nos cabelos ruivos de seu amado enquanto a outra apertava a lateral do peito de Ron.

As línguas se mexiam num ritmo frenético, sempre querendo explorar mais e mais a boca um do outro.

Mas fazer o que? Uma hora eles teriam que respirar, e quando os lábios finalmente se separam Ron olhou nos olhos de Hermione e disse com um sorriso de canto de boca:

-Agora você acredita no valor que tem pra mim?


End file.
